Un bouquet de roses noires
by Cocaine06
Summary: Edward Masen est libéré du centre de détention pour mineur où il a été incarcéré pendant trois ans pour le double-meurtre de sa mère et son beau-père, mais il va sauver la mise de Bella et il se pourrait bien qu'elle fonde face à son regard de tueur. AH
1. C'est le chiffre zéro

**Un bouquet de roses noires**

Après une longue hésitation, je décide de me lancer dans la fanfiction avec Edward et Bella.

Donc voilà le résumé de la fiction, qui j'espère vous mettra l'eau à la bouche.

Merci à ceux qui me suivront dans cette aventure (:

* * *

Edward Masen vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, il est enfin libéré du centre de détention pour mineur où il a été incarcéré pendant trois ans pour le double-meurtre de sa mère et son beau père. Bella, elle, n'a pas eu une enfance facile : Son père est mort jeune dans un accident de voiture et sa mère, Renée, à un petit penchant pour l'alcool en plus de son fiancé qui a un peu trop tendance à regarder son corps avec persistance. Edward va lui sauver la mise et il se pourrait bien qu'elle fonde face à son regard de tueur.

* * *

Aucun chapitre n'est encore écrit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne saurait tarder :D


	2. Chapitre I

**UN BOUQUET DE ROSES NOIRES**

_**chapitre 1**_

_ [ _ _ Black Hearts (on fire) – Jet ]_

Seattle ou la cité émeraude est la plus grande ville de l'Etat de Washington, 369 km², plus de 600 000 habitants. Une ville où il est facile de se perdre la nuit, surtout pour une fille qui cherche à fuir le diable, surtout pour une fille comme moi...

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, malgré la pluie matinale, c'était un samedi, un jour de repos pour moi. Ma mère et mon beau-père étaient partis pour un petit weekend en amoureux, ils ne devaient rentrer que le lendemain matin. J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule depuis la veille, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous vivions dans un petit pavillon pas trop cher, ma mère ne savais pas garder un boulot fixe, son penchant pour l'alcool devait en jouer. Alors que mon beau-père était maçon depuis un bon bout de temps. Parfois, lorsque ma mère était totalement sobre, nous avions l'air d'une famille parfaite, de l'extérieur. Renée adorait lorsqu'on lui disait qu'elle avait réussi une belle famille, malgré la mort de mon père, Phil lui préférait lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il avait une jolie belle-fille. Il me faisait peur, il fallait l'avouer. Surtout depuis qu'il se glissait dans mon lit la nuit pour « se sentir proche de moi ». Ma mère n'était au courant de rien, elle ne voyait même pas que son fiancé sortait de la chambre en pleine nuit, puis Phil me dissuadait toujours d'en parler avec elle. Seule Angela était au courant, elle était ma seule et meilleure amie. Nous nous connaissions depuis trois ans, depuis qu'elle était arrivée au lycée. Elle avait le même âge que moi, dix-sept ans, et avait un petit ami depuis un an, Ben. Tandis que moi je me retrouvai seule depuis quelques mois, mon ex-compagnon, Jacob, avait dit qu'il préférait aller voir ailleurs puisqu'il avait tiré son coup. Cette histoire était oubliée désormais, mais nous n'étions pas en bon terme. Il adorait me mettre dans l'embarras, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Grâce à cela j'étais la risée du lycée, mais je n'en avais cure. Les problèmes du lycée étaient minimes comparé à ceux de la maison.

Je devais donc passer la journée seule, puisque ma meilleure amie n'avait pu se libérer. Elle allait au cinéma avec son copain. J'avais commencé par quelques tâches ménagères, histoire de débarrasser ma mère à son retour. Si on lui retirait les oeillères qu'elle avait en ce qui concernait son fiancé et son verre de Whisky, elle était vraiment une bonne mère. Les tâches ménagères faites, je m'octroyais une petite sortie en ville. Juste pour me promener, n'ayant que peu d'argent pour moi, je décidais de le garder pour un bon café. La pluie avait cessé, laissant place à un petit soleil recouvert de nuage. Le sol était encore trempé et glissant, du moins pour une fille maladroite comme moi. Etant du genre frileuse aussi, j'avais pris un blouson. Les rues principales étaient bondés, mais c'était toujours un plaisir de respirer l'air de la ville. Ça l'était tellement que je ne vis pas l'heure passer. Il commençait à faire nuit lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que la voiture de mon beau-père était garée juste devant.

J'inspirai un grand coup avant d'entrer, les mains serrées dans les poches de mon manteau. La scène face à mes yeux aurait tellement pu sembler parfaite pour quelqu'un d'autre : ma mère dans la cuisine écoutant la radio et faisant le dîner, mon beau-père assis sur le canapé, regardant le match de base-ball. Je rangeai mon manteau et enlevai mes baskets.

« -Mais... Vous ne deviez rentrer que demain matin, non ?

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Isabella... me répondit mon beau-père d'une voix rauque.

-Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt, Phil voulait absolument regarder le match, ajouta ma mère. »

Je regardai ce dernier, il avait un drôle de sourire aux lèvres et il me fixait. Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour avoir un weekend tranquille, j'allais devoir me serrer dans ma couette ce soir et m'emmitoufler dans un énorme pyjama. Je hochai la tête pour répondre à ma mère et m'installai à la table de la cuisine, je ne me sentais pas le courage de rester dans le salon le temps que ma mère termine le repas. Elle était souriante et je savais qu'elle était sobre, elle semblait toujours heureuse sans alcool. Ce qui me faisait me demander pourquoi sombrait-elle dedans ? Angéla m'avait expliqué que la dépendance n'avait pas de raison, il n'y avait que des excuses, elle avait raison.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table et appuyai ma tête dans mes mains. M'évadant quelques instants de ce monde dans lequel je vivais. Parfois j'imaginais ce qu'aurais été la vie avec mon père encore vivant, j'avais à peine dix ans lorsque l'accident est survenu. Nous étions heureux tous les trois, mon père était flic à Seattle, c'était un bon flic j'en étais certaine. Trois ans après sa mort, ma mère avait rencontrer un homme plutôt charmant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépouille de l'héritage de mon père. Elle enchaina les petites aventures durant un an, avant de rencontrer le fameux Phil. Il avait l'air tellement gentil au début, jusqu'au jour où ses mains effleuraient tout le temps par « inadvertance » mes seins. Je l'ai cru les trois-quatre premières fois, seulement à partir du moment où ça a commencé à être une habitude j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Ma mère était tellement heureuse avec lui pourtant...

« -On se réveille Bella ! Fit remarquer ma mère en claquant des doigts devant moi.

-Oui, désolé... »

Elle nous servi des lasagnes et je les mangeai rapidement avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je n'avais participé a aucune discussion ce soir. Préparant mon grand pyjama je me rendis dans la salle de bain, comme un automate. La vie reprenait son cours et je n'avais même pas eu droit à deux jours de repos complet. Je soufflai devant le miroir, m'observant en détail. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille que l'on pourrait nommer de jolie. J'avais le teint pâle, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, des yeux aussi brun que mes cheveux épais et indomptable. Un corps mince, mais dans le genre mou, une poitrine dans la norme de mon âge, ce qui était vraiment pas mal comparé au reste. J'avais de belles cernes en dessous de mes yeux, montrant au monde ma fatigue. Je secouai le visage et entrai dans la douche, laissant l'eau couler contre mon corps. L'eau chaude me détendait et je fermai les yeux, profitant de ces quelques minutes de paix. Je bénissais le constructeur de la maison pour avoir au moins mis un verrou à ma salle de bain. Tout en lavant mon corps je pensais à ma journée, laissant un petit sourire s'installer sur le coin de mes lèvres.

« -Bella, appela ma mère, n'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude !

-Oui oui, chuchotai-je pour moi-même. »

Je soupirai de mécontentement et sortis de la douche enfilant en vitesse mon pyjama. Il était à peine 21heures et je n'avais pas sommeil, prenant mon livres favoris – Les Hauts de Hurlevent – que j'avais déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois, je reprenais la lecture. Comme à chaque fois, le temps s'écoulait sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les minutes passaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, devenant petit à petit des heures. La nuit tombait définitivement, laissant les lanternes s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure du noir qui recouvrait la ville peu à peu. Et plongée dans le livre je ne remarquais plus rien, je me laissais emporter par la folle aventure des personnages, m'échappant dans leur monde, imaginer ce monde se construire tout autour de moi pour finalement devenir ma réalité le temps de quelques heures. Mais comme chaque plaisir est éphémère, le mien prit fin lorsque mes yeux devinrent trop lourd pour supporter les dernières lignes. Alors j'éteignis la lumière et me recouvrai de la couette jusqu'à la tête.

Et j'aurais pu m'endormir ainsi, la tête dans les nuages, le cerveau empli de toute cette bonne imagination si mon beau-père n'était pas venu, comme à sa dernière habitude, dans mon lit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et je le sentis s'allonger près de moi la minute d'après, passant son bras sur ma taille. Je n'avais, soudainement, plus du tout envie de dormir. Je voulais m'échapper de cette étreinte étouffante.

« Bonne nuit Isabella. » me dit-il en caressant mon bras.

_ [ Faint – Linkin Park ]_

Je ne bougeais plus, figée, espérant que le sommeil m'emporte rapidement. Malheureusement pour moi, Phil avait décidé ce soir là de varier un peu ses plaisirs. Ses mains remontèrent lentement vers ma poitrine, qu'il massait avec dureté. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux que je fermais de toute mes forces, tentant d'imaginer quelque chose de plus plaisant. Son petit manège ne dura que quelques minutes et je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter là pour ce soir, du moins je l'espérais.

« Tu sais, ma belle, en vérité je ne suis rentré que pour toi. Je sais que tu aimerais passer à la vitesse supérieure »

Il appuya ses dires en glissant sa main vers ma féminité. J'hoquetais de surprise alors qu'il commençait un genre de massage. Je n'étais pas vierge et je savais ce qu'était les plaisirs de la chair, ce n'était pas ça. J'haletais, alors qu'il entreprit de glisser sa main sous mon pantalon de pyjama.

« -Non, soufflai-je

-Qu'y a-t-il belle Isabella ? N'aimes-tu pas ce que je te fais ? »

Je déglutis, ravalant mes larmes. Il retira sa main de ma cuisse pour venir me caresser la joue et les lèvres.

« Chuuuut, je reviens, ne sois pas impatiente. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je restais pétrifiée le temps de quelques secondes. Qu'était-il parti faire ? Me laissait-il enfin seule ? Non, il revenait. Avait-il l'idée de me violer ? Cette dernière question eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je me levais précipitamment du lit, tentant de ne pas tomber je sortis de la chambre et dévalai les escaliers en silence. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je mis mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison et me cacher, il aurait fini par me retrouver. Si je m'échappai au moins pour la nuit, il ne viendrait pas m'emmerder le lendemain, du moins pas la journée. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée je l'entendis descendre les escaliers à son tour tout en chuchotant des « Isabella, où es-tu petite coquine ? » agacé. Il était énervé, je le devinai au son de sa voix. Je sortis de la maison, la boule au ventre. J'essayai de me faire le plus discrète possible.

Marchant rapidement, j'essayais de rejoindre la ville et me trouver un coin chaud. Nous n'étions pas très loin du centre, à peine dix minutes de marche rapide. Je soufflai dans mes mains, tentant de les réchauffer, nous étions en plein mois de novembre, il faisait très froid à Seattle, surtout en pleine nuit. Je savais que Phil finirait par sortir, mais j'espérais avoir le temps de me cacher là où il ne pourrait me trouver. J'espérais qu'il me cherche encore dans tous les recoins de la maison. Encore une fois j'avais tort. J'étais à peine arrivée au centre-ville qu'une voiture bleu marine s'arrêta à ma hauteur, baissant la vitre, je le reconnus.

« Eh bien alors ? Tu cherches à me fuir ? »

Je ne répondis pas et me mis à courir droit devant moi, son visage était fermé et énervé, je ne pouvais imagine ce qu'il me ferait s'il venait à m'attraper. Je ne connaissais pas bien les rues de Seattle, c'est une grande ville où il est facile de se perdre en pleine nuit, surtout pour une fille qui cherche à fuir le diable, surtout pour une fille comme moi...

« Viens par-là, Isabella. »

Il avait délaissé sa voiture pour me courir derrière, à chacun de ses pas il se rapprochait davantage de moi. Je pris au hasard des petites rues sombres où je pourrais me cacher, mais il était trop près pour que je me cache sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Sortant de ce petit labyrinthe sombre, je continuai ma course, m'essoufflant de plus en plus. Je courrais à en perdre la tête, essayant d'aller toujours plus vite. De feinter dans quelques virages pour l'éviter de justesse. Je perdais mon souffle. Mes jambes ne me répondaient plus. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. J'étais en hyperventilation.

Alors que j'étais prête à rencontrer le sol, je percutais un torse ferme. Deux grands bras me retinrent avant que je tombe, mes yeux peinaient à rester ouvert. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration.

« Petite Isabella, où es-tu ? »

Je me retournai trop brutalement, un voile noir recouvrit mes yeux et ma tête devint soudainement très lourde. Je ne sentis pas le sol, enfaite je ne sentis plus rien du tout.

_« Isabellaaaa, comme tu es jolie »_

_Phil était au-dessus de moi, un sourire carnassier au lèvres. Nous n'étions plus dehors, nous étions dans ma chambre sur mon lit. Alors que j'essayais de me débattre, je me rendis compte que mes chevilles et mes poignet étaient liés au lit. J'étais bâillonnée aussi. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin avec lequel il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait le plus. _

Me levant brutalement, je ressenti la douleur à la tête. Et je fus soulagée de voir que j'étais dans la rue, entièrement habillée. Reprenant doucement mes esprits, je me demandais pendant combien de temps je m'étais évanouie. Alors que je regardais autour de moi j'eus réponse à ma question : seulement plusieurs secondes, voire quelques minutes. Deux hommes étaient entrain de se battre. Je pouvais reconnaître Phil, et un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était entrain de tabasser mon beau-père et bizarrement, j'en ressentais du plaisir.

Frappant la tête de mon beau-père contre le mur, il se retourna le laissant giser au sol. Son visage était dur et froid, il devait être à peine plus vieux que moi. Il avait les traits anguleux, des lèvres fines et pincées, un nez aquilin, des pommettes qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un magnifique vert pourtant durs et meurtrier. Il me fit froid dans le dos. Je baissais les yeux, la peur revenant au galop. Allait-il me faire du mal lui aussi ? Je me sentais comme une petite fille perdue, ayant peur de tout ce qui bougeait autour d'elle. Je me sentais comme un animal mis en cage. Ce garçon me mettait mal à l'aise, je n'osais plus bouger. Il était à la fois plus effrayant que Phil tout en étant plus réconfortant.

« Où habite-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en me prenant par les genoux et la nuque.

Je lui indiquais timidement le lieu, tout en le dévisageant. Il n'avait rien d'un superman et son geste ne paraissait pas héroïque. C'était comme s'il s'obligeait à faire cela. Plus je le regardais, plus son visage me disait quelque chose. J'avais cette étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de réconfortant, j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise. Il me déposa dans un voiture et monta à son tour, côté conducteur. Nous roulions dans un lourd silence, ses mâchoire était serrées et ses phalanges tendues sur le volant. C'était comme s'il essayait de résister à quelque chose, résister à l'envie de me tuer. Je me forçais à regarder par la fenêtre, même si je n'y voyais rien c'était toujours plus rassurant que de regarder lui. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison, il y avait à peine cinq minutes de voiture. Je sortais en le remerciant, il ne répondit pas.

Allongée dans mon lit, je tremblais encore de l'horreur de cette nuit. J'espérais sincèrement que Phil ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici, mais je savais déjà que j'avais tort. Il reviendrais encore plus furieux. Alors que je chassais les mauvaises images de mon esprit, afin de trouver le repos, je mis enfin le doigt sur ce visage qui me paraissait de plus en plus familier.

Edward Masen, 18ans, accusé du double-meurtre de sa mère et son beau-père venait de me sauver la vie. Pourtant, il était un meurtrier.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et que la longueur des descriptions ne vous a pas effrayé. Il y aura plus de dialogue la prochaine fois, ne vous inquiétez pas (:

Bisous, en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre II

**UN BOUQUET DE ROSES NOIRES**

_**chapitre 2**_

Mon réveil résonnait dans la chambre, annonçant la fin de mes rêves, de mon exutoire. Je soupirai, déjà agacée par la journée qui s'annonçait. Comme toujours. J'étais entrée dans une petite routine ennuyeuse et désagréable. Cela faisait deux jours que « l'incident » s'était produit, Phil n'était plus venu me voir depuis. Il avait le poignet cassé et un oeil au beurre noir, ma mère avait crié de peur en le voyant, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il allait mourir ou non. Il lui avait juste dit que quelqu'un l'avait agressé mais qu'il n'avait pu voir son visage. Je savais qu'il était furieux après moi et que dès qu'il sera rétabli je deviendrais le punshing ball qui l'apaisera. D'une certaine façon du moins. J'appréhendais chaque jours qui passaient, espérant que le prochain soit plus long. Ce n'était malheureusement pas à mon bon vouloir, les jours étaient les mêmes et je me rapprochais toujours de mon échéance. J'avais espéré au moins recroiser cet Edward et le remercier, peut-être aussi le supplier de mettre en garde mon beau-père. Je me promenais de plus en plus souvent dans Seattle, voulant le revoir, mais la ville était vaste, peut-être même un peu trop pour retrouver une personne. Alors je trainais, sans vraiment savoir où aller, juste pour le plaisir de marcher, de me dégourdir les jambes. Cela me permettais aussi de ne pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que mon beau-père, lui qui avait trop tendance à me fusiller du regard m'avertissant des sévices à venir.

Je me levai, sachant déjà ce que serait ma journée à peu de choses près. Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée préparer mon petit-déjeuné. J'étais la seule à cuisiner à la maison, ma mère faisant de tout et surtout du carbonisé avait un accès interdit à la cuisine. Phil ne bougeait jamais son cul, il n'allait sûrement pas le faire pour un repas. Du coup j'étais toujours de corvée, ça me laissait tout de même une longueur d'avance sur lui si jamais je voulais l'empoisonner. Je fis donc quelques crêpes avant d'aller me laver, m'habiller et partir pour le lycée. Je pris le bus, n'ayant plus de voiture, je détestais ça. Le bus était toujours rempli de gens bizarres qui vous regardaient d'une drôle de façon. Je m'assis sur une banquette près de la fenêtre au fond, souhaitant ne pas être trop dérangée. Je regardais le paysage de la ville défilé, montrant tantôt de belles maisons datant d'une autre époque tantôt de grandes bâtisses toutes neuves pour les bureaucrates. Seattle pouvait être une belle ville pour beaucoup de lieu qui lui était particulier, mais elle pouvait aussi par moment ressembler à tant d'autres villes des États-Unis. De chez moi au lycée il n'y avait que quinze minutes de route – en bus évidemment. Parfois j'observais les gens, tentant de deviner leur principal défaut et qualité, cela pouvait s'avérer drôle, comme bizarre ou effrayant même. Je trouvais toujours un moyen de m'occuper durant le petit trajet, cette fois j'avais simplement décidé de ne penser à rien. De juste regarder à travers la vitre et faire le vide. Et ça faisait du bien. La tête posé contre le plexiglas je me laissais transporter dans ce petit monde au règne la paix intérieur, où tous les problèmes s'envolent pour quelques minutes. Comme j'aurais aimé y rester pour toujours. Le bus s'arrêta devant mon lycée à ce moment là, comme pour me dire que c'était juste impossible, qu'il fallait toujours revenir à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre. Je pris mon sac et descendis la gorge serrée, la vérité me rattrapais. Comme toujours j'avais un peu d'avance sur les autres élèves, me laissant le temps de me préparer à cette journée. Cela sonnait dramatique. Je m'assis sur le petit muret juste à côté du bâtiment A, attendant simplement le moment de rentrer en classe. Petit à petit les autres arrivèrent, remplissant le parking de leur voiture, s'attardant près de celles-ci pour discuter avec telle ou telle personne. Je regardai le petit groupe de Jacob, accompagné de toutes ces bimbos, Tanya la première. Je vis Angela au loin me faire signe et je me levai pour aller la saluer.

« -Hey, me dit-elle, je ne t'ai pas vu du weekend.

-J'étais occupée, mentis-je, puis je suppose que tu l'as passé avec Ben.

-Je ne passe pas ma vie avec lui. »

Elle me fit une mine de petite fille prise sur le fait avant de rire, je me joignis à elle. Ca faisait du bien de décompresser après deux jours d'Enfer, quoi de mieux qu'une meilleure amie pour vous remonter le moral ?

« -Sinon qu'as-tu fais pour être si occupée ? Je croyais que tu avais deux jours pour toi toute seule.

-Ouais, je croyais moi aussi. Ils sont revenus plus tôt, Phil voulait voir le match de base-ball

-Il t'emmerde toujours ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moins, je suppose. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

Certes, j'omettais un petit passage, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, encore moins devant le lycée, là où toutes les commères étaient.

« -Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, tu sais.

-T'inquiète pas va, je tiens le coup. Suis-je encore vivante ou non ?

-Teint terne, cerne violette. Je dirais que tu ne l'es qu'à moitié, rit-elle »

Ben arriva à ce moment là et ma meilleure amie se jeta dans ses bras, je souriais en les regardant, ils étaient tellement mignon ensemble. Je me retournai vers le bâtiment, sachant que ça n'allait pas tarder à sonner pour annoncer le début des cours. Et ce que je vis me fit bondir le coeur, mon prof d'histoire était entrain de discuter avec mon sauveur d'il y a deux jours.. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer, ils devaient sûrement se connaître, à moins qu'Edward Masen prenaient des cours au lycée. Cela ne collait pas, même s'ils se disputaient en tant qu'élève professeur, cela aurait été le premier jour jeune homme, c'était donc peu probable.

« Isabella, mon amour ! » Cria Jacob

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me poussait envoyant valser toutes les feuilles de mon trieur que j'avais en main. Il shoota dans le paquet de feuille, les éparpillant un peu partout. Bienvenue au lycée de Seattle version Bella Swan. Le petit gang de Jake se moqua de ma situation pour le moins pathétique. Moi accroupie sur le sol, me dépêchant de récupérer toutes les copies avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. Angéla se baissa pour m'aider à ramasser tout ce qui était assez prêt, mais la sonnerie retentit. Je savais qu'elle détestait être en retard, même de quelques secondes, bien sûr elle serait restée à m'aider si je lui avais demandé, seulement elle aurait été de mauvais poil tout le reste de la journée pour un retard. Angéla était une bonne élève qui vénérait par-dessus tout la ponctualité.

« -Laisse, je me débrouille, va en cours, dis-je.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Elle me sourit, me remerciant et couru vers l'établissement. J'en avais à peu près pour dix bonnes minutes à tout ramasser et une heure entière pour tout trier à nouveau. Je gémis d'agacement face à cette constatation, ça m'apprendra à vouloir alléger mon sac. Deux mains vinrent tout d'un coup me déposer un petit tas de feuille, je levai les le regard pour voir qui se mettait en retard pour ma petite personne et y découvris deux yeux pareils à de la pistache. Ils ne m'avaient pas paru aussi vert l'autre nuit, ils étaient plus clair grâce au soleil, plus brillant aussi, reflétant cependant de la colère. Clignant des paupières je pus voir le visage entier du jeune homme, il était bien plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

« Euh... Merci. »

Il hocha la tête et continua à ramasser toutes les feuilles alentour, formant un petit tas. Comme l'autre fois il me fit frissonner à la fois de peur et de sécurité. C'était tellement contradictoire et bizarre, je me sentais bien là et pourtant j'avais l'impression de devoir fuir. Comme si mon instinct de survie venait de se mettre en alerte rouge et que mes souvenirs ensevelissaient la raison, me laissant croire que j'étais en sécurité près de lui. Il me tendit toutes mes feuilles ranger n'importe comment, je savais déjà que j'allais rater la première heure de cours pour les conneries des autres. Nous nous levâmes en même temps, il s'apprêtait à partir, sans un mot encore une fois mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me présenter.

« Je suis Bella. »

Il se retourna son visage exprimant son hésitation. C'était presque comme s'il me suppliait de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas entamer la discussion. Je fis celle qui ne comprenait rien et qui ne savait rien non plus.

« -Et toi ?

-Edward, lâcha-t-il finalement, revenant vers moi.

-Enchantée. »

Je lui tendis la main qu'il prit doucement comme s'il avait peur de me la briser. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de mon corps, faisant définitivement taire ma raison. Adieu la peur. Nos mains glissèrent l'un de l'autre, se séparant. Aussitôt mes joues rosirent sous la simple sensation de sa main dans la mienne, de la douceur de sa peau contre ma peau.

« -Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il brusquement.

-Tu ne veux pas me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la prochaine heure ? »

Je ne savais d'où me venait cet élan de courage, mais je ne voulais plus le voir partir sans avoir appris à le connaître réellement, autrement que via les journaux ou internet. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'avais raison de me sentir bien en sa présence, parce qu'il n'était sûrement pas qu'un meurtrier. N'était-il pas avant tout un jeune homme de dix-huit ans ? Il me fixa, assez surpris de ma question visiblement.

« -Comme tu voudras.

-Bien. »

Un long silence s'installa, je triai mes feuilles tout en lui jetant des coups d'oeil. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise, son regard était toujours aussi noir, mais il paraissait perdu aussi. Etais-ce à cause de moi ? Une boule se créa dans mon ventre.

« -Merci au faite, pour l'autre soir, lançai-je pour combler la discussion

-De rien, d'ailleurs il n'a plus...

-Non, il m'ignore, le coupai-je, je suppose que c'est mieux.

-Parce qu'il fait quoi d'habitude ? »

Le souffle se coupa dans ma gorge, laissant un hoquet de surprise passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Je déglutis avant de relever mon visage vers lui, pourquoi fallait-il que nous passions tout de suite à la conversation que j'espérais n'arriverais jamais ? Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valut que je ne le revois plus. Je voulais qu'on parle de lui, pas de moi. Il devait sûrement penser la même chose, mais dans ce cas nous resterions au point mort à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux. À moins qu'il ne parte avant.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai juste été surprise de la question.

-Okay euh... Quel âge as-tu ?

-Dix-sept ans et toi ?

-Un an de plus, tu es à Seattle depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques années et toi ?

-Quelques mois. »

Il se rembrunit à cette dernière question, je supposais qu'il n'aimais vraiment pas parler de lui. Il attendait sûrement la prochaine question « Ah oui et tu étais où avant ? ». La curiosité me gagna, que répondrait-il à cela ? La vérité ou un mensonge ?

« -Je t'ai vu avec mon prof d'histoire tout à l'heure, tu le connais ?

-Ouais, c'est le mari de ma cousine. Je vis chez elle pour le moment.

-Tu comptes déménager ?

-Le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi ? »

La question mourut sur mes lèvres, comme un dernier souffle.

« Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. »

Il clôtura alors cette conversation. J'avais beau tenter de combler les trou, il semblait toujours autant fermé sur toutes informations provenant de lui. Rangeant les dernières feuilles dans mon trieur la sonnerie retentit, il était temps pour moi d'aller en cours. Edward me salua en vitesse avant de partir comme s'il avait le feu au fesses. J'eus à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il sortait déjà du parking du lycée.

Je croisais ma meilleure amie dans le couloir qui me demanda si je n'avais pas trop galérer avec mes copies. Je lui répondis juste que ça m'avait obligé à rater une heure de cours. Je montai alors en littérature, cours où j'étais seule – comme pour la plupart enfaite – et aussi mon favoris. Nous étudions Roméo et Juliette ces derniers temps, ce jours là le prof avait décidé de nous passer la vidéo de la pièce de théâtre. Je l'avais déjà vu deux ou trois fois, et ça m'ennuyait de devoir le revoir encore une fois. Pas que je n'aimais pas l'histoire, quoi que un peu trop romancée à mon goût. Je ne croyais pas en l'amour parfait, rien ne l'était. Ces histoires à l'eau de roses raconté dans les livres étaient comme des contes pour adultes où l'amour est beau et joyeux. Dans ces livres, il n'est que très rarement évoqué qu'il peut aussi être source de souffrance. Arrivée dans la salle, je m'assis à une table tout au fond de la classe, espérant ainsi ne pas me faire emmerder par mes camarades. Le professeur enclencha alors la vidéo. Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, d'une manière monotone, comme toujours. Je déjeunais avec Angéla et Ben et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, comme toujours. Je retournais en cours écoutant les profs d'une oreille distraite, comme toujours. À cause de mes facilités, je finissais toujours par m'ennuyer. Puis je pris le bus pour rentrer à la maison, me faisant bousculer, comme toujours. Ma vie était une succession de jours semblables, parfois j'avais droit à un petit plus, je supposais que ce jour-ci c'était la deuxième rencontre avec Edward Masen.

J'entrai à la maison, ça sentait la pizza, ma mère avait sûrement commandé. Nous nous installâmes à table et mangeâmes dans la seule discussion de ma mère et son fiancé. Je restais silencieuse, ne voulant pas converser avec eux, j'avais surtout du mal en présence de mon beau-père. Il me jeta encore des regards noirs durant tout le dîner, lorsque ma mère ne le voyait pas. Pourtant je n'avais pas cette boule au ventre ce soir là, j'avais juste envie de me coucher et d'en finir avec cette journée. J'aidais ma mère à débarrasser la table, me douchais, me brossais les dents et m'installais dans mon lit pour continuer quelques pages de mon livre de prédilection. Je me plongeais dedans, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, avant de finir par être tellement fatigué que mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Alors je me couchais, remontant la couette jusqu'à mon cou, profitant de la chaleur de mon lit. Et je fermai les yeux, laissant le sommeil m'emporter, comme toujours...

Peut-être que ce jour-là une seconde exception se fit, Phil ne vint jamais dans mon lit.

* * *

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier ( d'après les échos que j'en ai eu (: ) - je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes, je suis ma seule correctrice et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de me relire pour cette fois-là *shame on me* uu'

Bref, je vous dis rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la bulle orange (:

Bisous ( L )


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour, eh non je ne suis pas morte ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cet énorme retard, je pourrais vous dire pourquoi, m'enfin ce n'est pas si intéressant. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit je n'abandonne pas la fiction. Sachez que même si ça mettra du temps, je la continuerais jusqu'au bout. So, je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des petits messages pour prendre de mes nouvelles :D

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus, voilà la suite.

* * *

**UN BOUQUET DE ROSES NOIRES**

_**chapitre 3**_

J'avais beau lui donner des excuses, mes questions restaient toujours sans réponses. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre discussion avec Edward, je le voyais tous les jours, de loin seulement. Chaque fois que je m'approchais pour lui parler il partait en courant. Alors je me disais que finalement il était peut-être comme les autres, il pensait aussi que je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille qui ne mérite pas son attention. Durant cette semaine j'étais passée par tous les états : j'avais été en colère contre lui, me demandant pour qui il se prenait alors qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier, puis j'avais voulu le supplier de s'expliquer, pour finir par me dire que de toute façon s'il agissait ainsi alors il ne méritait pas que je m'intéresse à lui. Pourtant il était là, dans mon esprit. Il ne voulait pas partir, je n'arrivais plus à lire correctement, à m'évader comme j'avais toujours su le faire. Ce garçon m'empoisonnait la vie. J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments, celui qui lui était reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé le soir où Phil était devenu fou et celui qui lui en voulait, qui aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontré. En une semaine j'avais eu le temps de penser à pratiquement toutes les options concernant son emprise sur moi. Je m'étais dit qu'il aurait pu me sauver et qu'ensuite il aurait été préférable que l'on ne se revoit jamais, mais même comme ça j'étais certaine qu'il aurait envahi mon esprit. Seulement si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, mon beau-père serait arrivé à ses fins et j'aurais sûrement été entrain de me morfondre sur mon sort. Peut-être même qu'il aurait recommencé encore et encore. Je le voyais chaque jours m'observer avec ce regard noir, j'étais certaine que bientôt ce serait ma fin. De ce côté là aussi j'avais eu le temps de voir différentes options comme m'enfuir de la maison, mais pour vivre où ? Prendre des cours d'auto-défense, mais qui paierait ces cours ? Il ne valait mieux pas compter sur ma mère, l'alcool annihilait sa mémoire. J'avais même envisagé de demander le numéro de portable à Edward pour le supplier d'enfiler à nouveau son costume de superman le temps d'une soirée.

Je me retrouvais devant le lycée, en avance comme d'habitude. Seules quelques voitures de professeurs étaient garées, ce matin là j'avais pris le soin de bien serrer mes feuilles dans leur pochette, j'étais sûre que certaine tomberaient, mais j'espérais qu'au moins je n'aurais pas à sécher une heure de cours pour retrier tous mes cours. Je vis au loin Edward qui était appuyé contre un muret, je ne tentais même plus de m'approcher de lui, j'avançais directement vers le bâtiment. _Il ne méritait pas mon attention, il ne méritait pas mon attention, il ne méritait pas mon attention._ Je me répétait ce mantra comme s'il était possible que cela me persuade de ne pas aller le voir pour lui demander des explications. Car en réalité, j'avais beau me le dire, je devais faire preuve d'une force monstre pour ne pas me retourner, je m'en empêchais. De toute façon, il ne devait plus être là. Parfois j'osais croire qu'il venait tous les matins devant le lycée juste pour me voir, même de loin, qu'enfaite il était timide – encore plus que moi – et que lorsque je m'approchais, surpris, il ne pouvait que s'enfuir. En réalité je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi il venait, il ne parlait à personne. Edward était là, il ne faisait que regarder.

Comme d'habitude je me fis un peu emmerder avant la sonnerie, moins qu'avant cependant. La petite troupe de populaires n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de m'insulter de « choses affreuses et sans saveur » depuis une semaine. Ils crachaient ces paroles dès qu'ils me croisaient. Cela me passait au-dessus, tant qu'ils n'allaient pas plus loin, je pouvais bien m'y habituer, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. La matinée passa tranquillement, sans rien d'autres que les méchancetés du groupe de Jacob, c'était devenu une routine pour moi. À midi, ils firent tomber mon plateau mais ces gugus n'avaient tellement rien dans le cerveau qu'ils l'avaient fait avant que je ne puisse me servir à manger. Du coup cela revenait à un midi sans encombres. L'après-midi fut du même tempo que la matinée et à la fin des cours j'eus presque l'impression d'être traitée en reine lorsque personne ne vint m'embêter. Je vis Edward à la fin de la journée, toujours sur le même muret. _Il ne méritait pas mon attention, il ne méritait pas mon attention, il me regardait... _Et alors comme si je ne contrôlais plus mes jambes, j'avançais vers lui. Lorsque je fus assez proche pour qu'il comprenne que je venais à lui, il se leva et s'apprêta à partir, comme toute la semaine.

« Edward, attends ! » criai-je sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il s'arrêta et je pus courir pour le rattraper. J'allais peut-être pouvoir lui poser mes questions et enfin le faire sortir de ma tête.

« -Bonjour, dis-je, arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Euh, salut. »

J'étais devant lui et je ne savais comme amener le sujet subtilement. Dans ma tête tout se déroulait plus facilement, j'allais le voir et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, il me répondait que ce n'était pas moi mais lui, qu'il n'osait pas me parler, que je l'intimidais. Puis il me disait qu'à partir de ce jour il ferait des efforts, qu'on deviendrait amis, blablabla... Dans ma tête, cela sonnait comme une scène sortie d'un roman, or ma vie n'avait rien à voir avec un roman.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

Bravo Bella, c'est aussi subtile que tu le voulais !

« -Non, c'est juste qu'il faut que j'y ailles là, je suis pressée.

-Est-ce que tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

-Non.

-Si, c'est ce que tu fais. »

Il se tût, sembla réfléchir. Sûrement à une manière délicate de me dire qu'il était désolé de faire ça, peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas me blesser ou me persuader qu'il ne m'évitait pas. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et je retournais à ma scène de roman où Edward me disait à quel point il était peiné lui aussi de cette situation, j'assemblais cette scène au moment actuel, je revoyais ce que nous venions de dire à l'instant et j'imaginais une suite, il me proposait de me voir le weekend lorsque le vrai Edward prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé Bella, mais on ne peut pas se côtoyer. »

Sur ce, il partit, me laissant seule et idiote au milieu du parking. Et en plus j'avais raté le bus scolaire. Je dû rentrer à pied. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il avait dit, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas être ami ? Il ne le voulait pas. Il commença à pleuvoir, du coup lorsque je rentrais chez moi j'étais trempée de la tête au pied. À cause d'un mec qui ne voulait pas me côtoyer.

« Oh ma chérie tu es toute mouillée » cria ma mère lorsqu'elle me vit arriver à la maison.

Elle me ramena quelques serviettes et me débarrassa de mon manteau. Parfois elle pouvait avoir l'air d'une vraie mère poule tout comme elle pouvait agir comme une gamine de douze ans. Ma mère vivait dans son monde, un monde merveilleux. « Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes », elle vivait au pays de Candide. Je la voyais chaque matin verser un peu de whisky, pour bien se réveiller disait-elle, pour mieux planer pensais-je à chaque fois. Elle s'était calmé sur la bouteille depuis qu'elle était avec Phil, à lui seul il pouvait l'emmener à dix mille mètre au-dessus de nous, ma mère vivait sur son nuage depuis qu'elle était avec lui. J'étais plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. Un père décédé, un beau-père pervers, une mère alcolo, une meilleure amie amoureuse. Mais au fond, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, je n'étais pas à la rue à réclamer quelques pièces à tous les passants, je n'étais pas atteinte de grave maladie. Finalement, ma solitude était quelque chose de minime par rapport aux problèmes du monde.

« Laisse maman, je vais aller prendre ma douche »

Je lui rendais les serviettes, qu'elle mettait partout sur mon corps pour me sécher, et montait à l'étage pour me détendre sous la douche. J'en avais bien besoin après cette journée, qui avait été merdique. D'une manière différente par rapport d'habitude pourtant. J'enclenchais l'eau chaude, ce qui détendit instantanément tous mes muscles. Je soupirais, évacuant la colère accumulée. Je pris mon temps sous l'eau chaude, je me foutais de ne pas en laisser aux autres. Lorsque je sortis je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon pyjama dans la chambre. Je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de mon corps, et me allais au bout du couloir.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Isabella ? » me dit mon beau-père lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

Il était allongé sur mon lit, mon haut de pyjama dans ses mains et il le respirait comme si c'était quelque chose de divin. Il me le balança au visage avant de sortir, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Je savais que c'était sa manière de me prévenir qu'il reviendrait bientôt, que je n'aurais aucun moyen de lui échapper cette fois.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis ce fameux soir qui me foutait encore les jetons. Je le revoyais sans cesse sur mon lit, avec son sourire malsain sur les lèvres entrain de respirer mon pyjama. Cette image me hantait, elle était le signe d'une nouvelle attaque. Qui serait là pour me secourir cette fois ? Personne, je n'avais absolument personne. J'essayais de me préparer, de me dire que la douleur finirait par passer, je me préparais psychologiquement à me faire violer. Ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout, j'avais lu en l'espace de ces deux jours des tas d'articles sur des femmes violées, ça ne m'aidait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la scène, avec Phil et moi comme personnages principaux, sans avoir une envie de chialer. Je me rendais compte que c'était juste impossible de se préparer à une telle douleur. Je savais que jamais je ne serais prête. Il me regardait chaque jour avec un regard un peu plus insistant, des coups d'oeil en coin, des soulèvements de sourcils plus que suggestifs. Il n'y avait que ce plâtre pour le retenir. Mon seul moyen était la fuite, j'avais commencé à préparer un sac avec quelques fringues que je mettais un peu tous les jours, des réserves que je me faisais aussi. Je savais très bien qu'il y avait quelques jours de ça, ça me semblait inconcevable, j'avais bien trop peur de vivre à la rue. Parmi les SDF, les violeurs, les agresseurs et j'en passe. J'avais peut-être plus de chance de mourir à la rue que sous les assauts de Phil, mais en ce jour tout me paraissait être bien plus beau que de vivre encore sous le même toi que cet homme. Il me restait encore une semaine avant de partir, je voulais profiter au maximum de mon lit confortable avant de m'installer sur le béton. Je n'avais peut-être pas réussi à me préparer au viol de Phil, mais j'avais au moins réussi à me convaincre qu'une vie à la rue valait bien si elle était tranquille, qu'une vie au confort avec un beau-père insupportable.

Je pris un peu d'argent dans le porte-feuille de ma mère et le mettait dans mon sac, pour l'instant je n'avais pu avoir que cinquante dollars, j'avais encore du temps devant moi pour me faire quelques discrètes économies. Ma mère était tellement perchées qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte des petites sommes qui diminuaient depuis deux jours. Je cachais mon sac dans le fond du placard et partit pour le lycée, comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas revu Edward sur son muret habituel depuis notre discussion, il me faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment plus me côtoyer. Je pensais moins à lui, cependant, ma fuite occupait bien trop mon esprit. Aussi je décrétais qu'il ne méritait pas mon attention, même si c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne pouvais pas totalement l'effacer de ma mémoire.

« -Salut Bella, me salua Angéla

-Hey »

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle ne dû même pas voir puisque déjà elle s'était ruée sur son copain. Entre nous, tout avait changé depuis qu'elle était avec lui, nous n'étions plus les meilleures amies d'antan, nous n'étions que deux connaissances se disant à peine bonjour le matin et au revoir le soir. Ça me peinait, j'avais perdue ma meilleure amie à cause d'un mec.

Je passais ma journée sans elle, sans personne. Je commençais à m'habituer un peu mieux à cette solitude qui me serrait la gorge il y avait encore une semaine. J'acceptais le départ de ma seule amie, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, je ne pouvais l'en empêcher.

J'étais en cours d'histoire, seule à ma table évidemment, personne n'osait s'approcher de moi. Le cours qui me semblait d'habitude passionnant me passa au-dessus de la tête cette fois-ci, je pensais à mon père. Parfois je me demandais comme lui et ma mère avait pu tomber amoureux, il était si sérieux alors qu'elle prenait tout à la légère. Je savais bien que ma mère n'avait pas toujours été alcoolique, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle avait toujours eut ce caractère enfantin. Je m'amusais parfois à regarder leurs vieilles photos, ils étaient si heureux dessus, des sourires fendaient leurs lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça paraissait être une sorte d'amour parfait. Ma famille avait été disloquée et j'étais presque trop pressée de rejoindre mon père. Je voulais ses bras réconfortant, qu'il me cajole et me raconte des histoires rigolotes pour me faire sourire. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'attention.

« Dégage mocheté ! » rouspéta un mec en me poussant. La sonnerie venait de retentir, nous laissant enfin libre pour cette journée quelque peu éreintante. J'avais eus l'impression de devoir courir partout, j'avais été tête en l'air toute la journée. Je sortis de l'établissement et scannais le parking en essayant de repérer Edward, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait me donner des nouvelles. Il n'allait sûrement plus m'en donner du tout, j'étais trop idiote d'espérer en encore.

Je pris le bus comme chaque soir pour rentrer à la maison, j'étais de moins en moins pressée de rentrer. Parfois il m'arrivait de faire un petit tour, jamais trop longtemps. Mon beau-père savait à quelle heure je rentrais et n'hésitais pas à « me passer un savon » quand j'étais un peu en retard. J'avais pensé que ma mère était déjà rentrer, mais la maison semblait vide. Je montai tranquillement à l'étage pour déposer mon sac de cours dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris celle-ci, je vis Phil entrain de fouiller mon sac « spécial rue ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Isabella ? » hurla-t-il.

Je n'osais pas lui répondre, mon plan était foutu, j'étais finie.

* * *

Ne ragez pas, défoulez-vous sur la petite bulle orange.

Merci à ceux qui continue de me lire et à ceux qui me laissent leur avis.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (:


End file.
